Four Friends, Four Houses
by Angels of Hope
Summary: She hates Draco, She's forced to live in the same house with him. Yet she find a way to make it through the day with the three other houses R


DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THING LIKE THAT. IN FACT I DON'T HAVE A CAR OR MY OWN COMPUTER WHICH IS REALLY ANNOYING. SO EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME GET A NEW COMPUTER OR CAR!  
Four Friends Four Houses  
  
By  
  
Angles of Sin  
She was ready, her grandmother told her all she needed to know about it. It is her third year here. She knows her friends. In addition, she knows her enemies. As she stairs out the window, she saw some of her friends and waved they nodded to her as they said well by to their families. She remembered how it all started three years ago when she met them. They had found her in a cabin looking out the window in awe of the magical world.  
  
"Hey, are you a first year?" she heard a voice behind her say. She turned to see a boy with green eyes and dirty blond hair standing by the door with two people behind him. One was a boy who was somewhat tall with deep green eyes and umber hair, which fell in front of his eyes. The girl had long brown straight hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing dark black sunglasses, which covered her eyes as she leaned in agents the door.  
  
"Umm. Yeah I guess." She said. "Would you like to sit in here with me?" She asked them.  
  
"Sure. I'm Duncan Highland, this is Cyrus Sunrays and this is his girl, Brandy Zinc." The boy said. He pointed the boy behind him. "And you are?" He asked  
  
"Ann." She smiled.  
  
"Do you have a last name or are you just Ann?" Cyrus half asked and half laughed.  
  
"Its Geogehgen. I'm Ann Geogehgen." She said. "Are you guys new to the school too?"  
  
"Na, Brand and Cyrus are third years while I'm just a second year." Duncan explained.  
  
"It seems we keep picking up first years on the train huh Brandy." Brandy laughed and agreed with Cyrus.  
  
"We should tell her what she needs to know." Brandy said looking at the two boys. Brandy sat down in front of Ann while Duncan sat next to her and Cyrus next to Brandy. "First of all there are four houses. Slytherin is a fun house; it has all these assholes. It's called the evil house."  
  
"Not to mention that most that house turn evil but we shouldn't know that yet."  
  
"Ignore Duncan. Gryffindor is the house of courage and a lot of goodness." Brandy explained. "I'm in this house. There are many smart people in this house. Most of the house doesn't care me and Cyrus are going out."  
  
"I'm in hufflepuff even though I'm not at all patient. We tend to be very trusting." Cyrus explained.  
  
"That leaves Ravenclaw. My house." Duncan explained. "We have a reputation for being book worms. We tend to be wise Asses at times."  
  
" So which house is the best?" Ann asked looking at them wide eyed.  
  
"Mine is." The three said at once in unison. They all started laughing.  
  
"I guess it's in the eyes of the beholder." Ann said looking at her three new friends. "How do you get put into a house?" They started to explain the whole procedure of how everything works. "So this hats going to go through my thoughts to find out where I get to spend the next 7 or so years."  
  
"Pretty much." Brandy nodded.  
  
"Cool. So where are you guys from?" She started to get to know them.  
  
"My parents split up after I was born so I spend half the time in America and the other half in Ireland." Cyrus explained. "I live in both capitals." Cyrus' accent was a weird mix between Irish and Mid-Atlantic American.  
  
"I'm from Wales." Brandy explained.  
  
"I'm just a guy from York." Duncan said. Ann laughed. "What?"  
  
"I grew up in New York City in America. I live in London now." Ann explained. The train started moving.  
  
"I guess were staying in this cabin." Brandy said as the train left the station.  
  
"Hey Geogehgen your sitting alone, did your friends not show up yet." Ann turned to see a blond boy with two bigger boys behind him.  
  
"Malfoy, Its good to see you again. You know when you see someone you know its polite to say things like 'Ann, how good of it, it is to see you again.' Or 'Geogehgen, how was your summer holiday?' It wouldn't kill you to be nice once and a while." She laughed.  
  
Draco looked at Ann with a smug look on his face. "I really hate you. Do you know that?"  
  
"You don't hate me." Ann said standing up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"If you hated me would you try to out do me in everything we do? Maybe English boys are just like American boys. Try to out do, impress and pick on the girl they like. Now, now Draco, tell me the truth, do you have a crush one me?" She stepped closer to him with every flirty word she spoke.  
  
"Your crazy. Why would I have a crush on you?" Draco defended.  
  
"She is a very sex witch." A voice spoke from behind Draco. Draco turned to see Duncan, Cyrus and Brandy standing there.  
  
"Duncan!" Ann pushed past Draco and his boys and hugged Duncan. Their lips met with the sweetest touch. "Its so good to see you. Where'd you spend the summer?"  
  
"On the Irish country side. Sweet Pea kept coming back with my letters to you. Where were you?" Duncan asked half concerned about how Ann was, and half wondering why his owl kept coming back to him.  
  
"I was with my father in New York City. I can't wait to show you guys everything I bought." She let go of Duncan and turned back to Draco. "Draco we can check up in the tower. Now run along." Draco turned and walked off. Brandy, Cyrus, Duncan and her walked into the cabin.  
  
"You always do get the best cabins." Brandy joked. "So are you ready for third year?"  
  
"Are you ready for your fifth?" Ann shot back. They started to laugh and try to check up on what they did over the long summer. It turns out that Brandy visited Cyrus in DC and they tried to find Ann to stop by but no owl could find her. Don't they ever think of using the telephone? 


End file.
